Inner Turmoil
by X Vicky X
Summary: JeanLogan. Jean now knows that her realtionship with Scott was based on lies she wonders if trying with Logan will cause her more heartbreak or be the relationship she has always dreamt of.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especailly with her feelings for Logan getting expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its charcters.

* * *

Jean sat out in the grounds of the Mansion; it was becoming more difficult to think in the Mansion itself. Her telepathy had been improving and she couldn't think herself anymore for everyone else's thoughts invading her head.

She noticed it was getting harder. Jean had been ignoring her feelings for Logan for months because she didn't want to hurt Scott, and she thought they would eventually go away. Although they didn't, actually the feelings got more intense- every time he looked at her suggestively or their hands grazed each other when doing the washing up in the teachers lounge. The Phoenix wanted him too. That's what was making it stronger. The Phoenix was pure desire and hate, wanting more and more power, and it wanted Logan. But it hated Scott, his Stepford ways and him wanting to be more powerful then Jean annoyed her… she wanted someone like her – like Logan.

Since the incident at Alkali Lake, when Jean had almost sacrificed herself for her loved ones, (she had been saved by Kurt seconds before the wall of water and fallen on her) she could feel the Phoenix's personality merging with hers. She had much more power now, and when she got angry she could destroy entire buildings in the blink of an eye, it was getting hard to control herself.

She needed passion, something she never got from Scott. She had the feeling he was only with her now so Logan couldn't be. The love in the relationship had worn out many years before. They were pretty much friends again, friends who just happened to share the same bed and wear engagement rings.

She knew it was time to make a decision. Either to be with Scott or to be with Logan, she had heard the Phoenix's thought that she could have both of them but she ignored it- she couldn't do that to either of them or herself. She was lost, all she needed was someone to love and now she had two people she wanted. It wasn't fair, but then again it never was.

When she had found out she was a mutant she had become an outcast. The children at school became so cruel; they singled her out and made her feel as if she was a freak. Even her own family did it to her, her older brothers and sisters thinking she was filth and refusing to be in the same room as her, her mother terrified of her daughter and Jean often heard her thinking "_where did I go wrong". _Her Dad reacted the worst out of all of them, he had called the Professor, he had heard he dealt with this kind of thing. When it became clear to her father on the family's second visit to Jean at the institute that she could not be cured he cut off all links to her. After he had slammed the front door and she heard the car drive away she never heard from her family again. What hurt Jean the most was the way her mother had looked at her- her eyes had been blank there was no longer love for Jean in that family.

She knew she had to make a decision, but that wouldn't be her hard part- she knew who she wanted. The hard part would be the aftermath, everyone's reaction. She had just gained the friendships and respect from every single person around her again… and she just about to throw it all away. Throw it all away for a chance with Logan. The only problem now was whether Logan would want her.

_Well, only time will tell.

* * *

So what do you think? If you guys like it I am already writing the second chapter._

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reveiwed!_

* * *

She knew he was there before he spoke, she could hear his thoughts getting louder as he got closer.

"I used to come here a lot when I was new here." Logan sat next to her on the ground as she said it. "I couldn't control reading minds and even when I was sleeping I could hear peoples thoughts, I used to come here so I could have some time to myself without a major headache."

"It's happening again isn't it Red?" Logan asked concerned, he wished he could hold her, comfort her when he heard her sorrow in the night, she thought no one heard he crying. She often went to the teachers lounge which was directly below Logan's room and with his advanced hearing he could hear her with no problem. He wanted to go down, he nearly did almost every time. But one thought always stopped him- Scott, her dickhead of a fiancé. He knew how badly how would react. He wasn't scared of him, but he knew Jean would hate it if he interfered, so he didn't.

"Yeah, since Alkali Lake I have been getting stronger. It's the Phoenix."

"The Phoenix?" Logan made his confused face, which made Jean smile every time he made it, unfortunately he was hardly ever confused. She smiled at him and turned to face him.

"When I first got here, after the Professor realised that I could not control my powers he put barriers up in my head, blocking most of my power. He had sessions with me when he made my powers come through; they developed their own personality. It called itself the Phoenix." She looked away from Logan at her hands. "The Professor never told me, I found out because she has always been in my head."

"I can't believe he would do that to you." She knew Logan was angry; he always tried his best to protect her.

"He was trying to protect me and everyone else." She looked up at him into his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"What?" He asked smiling slightly himself; it was good to hear her laugh, even if it had only been a short one.

"It's just, Scott doesn't even know the Phoenix exists. I don't really know why I never told him" She paused for a second. "I guess I thought he would be scared of how powerful I could be… and now its happening. But I can come right on out and tell you. And do you know why that is Logan?"

"Not really…" He hesitated wondering if he should know.

"Because you understand. You are so powerful, but you can control it."

"I'm only powerful because I can't die Red. There's nothing else that's great about me."

"Oh come on you know that's not true. There's lots of great stuff about you." He smiled at her

"Oh yeah… like what?" She smirked at him; _ok I walked right into that one_.

"You're a good guy Logan. I just hope that one day everyone could see that.

"Well if only you can see it then that's enough Jeannie." He saw a piece of hair fall in front of her eye. She went to remove it but he did it, gently grazing her face with his hand. She swallowed- hard. How could he do this to her with a simple touch?

"Logan." She said his name gently and leaned in to kiss him, he leaned closer to her.

"Jean?" Scott's voice suddenly surrounded them. They quickly pulled apart; thankfully he hadn't seen them._ Great timing Scot _Jean thought as she mentally scathed him."There you are I've been looking all over for you." He looked at Logan quickly before looking back at Jean. "Come on, I've made us dinner." She stood up reluctantly.

"Great I'm starving." Logan said as he stood up. Jean smirked when Scott looked at Logan looking slightly.

"I didn't mean you."

"Well, if you think about it if I had to cook it would mean dirtying up the pots and pans right after you have cleaned them… seems a waste."

"Logan-" Scott's voice sounded threatening, which failed to scare Logan one bit. _A damn butterfly is scarier than one-eye_ he thought

"Scott let him eat with us, you always cook too much anyway." Jean intervened which made Logan smile at her.

"But-"

"No buts." She looked to Logan. "Come on then." He walked quickly after her, leaving a very confused looking Scott behind.

* * *

By the way something you may notice throughout this story is that I really don't like Scott so sorry to anyone who does!

Thrid chapter is already in progress if you want it!

Please review.

x x x


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Jean walked as quickly as she could away from the teacher's lounge where she had eaten with Logan and Scott; what a meal that had been. Logan kept on being sarcastic towards Scott, and much to Jeans annoyance Scott had kept on telling Logan she was with Scott in various different ways, including "_We_ might go back to _our_ room now." She did at one point consider slapping him but she resisted, she could tell Logan wanted to as well.

At one point she had told them she could almost smell the testosterone. Logan had commented he highly doubted Scott had any. She was glad when the meal was over.

The moment she closed the door to her room and sat down Scott burst in.

"Why the hell did you invite him to eat with us?" This was the first time he could confront her because Logan had been with them the whole time.

"Because he was making sense and he's our friend, why shouldn't he be able to eat with us?"

"Oh no. That man is not my friend."

"Fine he's _my_ friend, why shouldn't he eat with us?" She lay back on the bed and brought her hand to her head. "Can we argue about this later I'm getting a headache?"

"I didn't realise we were arguing. And now that I know we are no we can not wait until later." Jean sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is Scott?" As she said this she walked closer to him, and stopped when they were directly face-to-face.

"Yes. If you tell me we can get back to normal."

"But we can't what I'm planning to tell you might change what your normal is." She knew it was time to tell him about the Phoenix, and her feelings for Logan. If Scott reacted about the Phoenix in the say she thought he would then breaking up with him would not be a problem. What if he didn't react like that though? What if there was no girly screaming and shouting? _God, I'm such a coward. _She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't want to hurt him, but if she didn't tell him she would hurt herself, _it hasn't been this complicated since High School. _

"What do you mean?" He sounded concerned now, that made her feel worse.

"I… I have no idea how to tell you Scott. I've gone over it in my head countless times but it never sounds right." She walked away from him and starting pacing as she explained to him. "I um… my powers are improving and it's because the barriers in my head blocking it in are coming down. And I don't know how to stop it." She looked at him; he looked very confused. _Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to say it._

"Is that it? You had me really worried there." He sighed.

"That's not it." She was crying; she couldn't believe it. She had finally brought herself to tell him how she felt and she was crying.

"What is it honey?" He walked closer to her and tried to wipe the tears away, she flinched when he touched her. She did not his concern when she was breaking up with him; it made her feel worse.

"I have been thinking about this for ages. I have really tried to stop these feelings-"

"Just say it Jean." He sounded angry, the fact she had flinched when he had tried to comfort her annoyed him.

"I don't think I can be with you anymore." She watched the colour disappear from his face and the look of shock on his face turn into anger. She cried more, desperately trying to stop but unable to do so.

"That's it? After 6 years all I get is a 'I don't think I don't think I can be with you anymore'!"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You liar. If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't be doing this!" He was shouting- loudly she could here people outside their room wondering what was going on. He took her by surprise by suddenly walking up to her and grabbing her arm. " Please… stay with me." The desperation that was obviously in his eyes behind his glasses almost made her change her mind.

"I can't." She tried to walk away, his hold on her arm got tighter. "Scott, let go of my arm."

"No, I want you to stay" He was crying now.

"Let go now." He saw her eyes turn black. "Before I turn you into a pile of dust, trust me- I could." Her eyes changed back into their normal emerald green state, but the determination was still there. He let go, unsure of what had just happened. She walked out of the room, past the staring people, ignoring the thoughts and comments of everyone in the corridor.without looking back she went straight to Logan's; where she knew she would not be judged for what she had just done. Infact, she knew Logan would probably applaud her.

_Well, I've done it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

* * *

Chapter 4

The moment he entered the mansion he could hear the whispers of excitement and confusion immediately filled his head, sometimes having advanced hearing in a school full of gossiping teenagers was enough to drive him crazy. There was too much to pick up on separate things. He had gone out to get some beer, and because the closest shop was about 10 miles away he had used Scott's bike – and exceed the speed limit by about 150 miles per hour. He walked up to his room.

As he got closer he could hear crying. A woman crying. Jean crying. He started to run towards his room, wishing his ears where hearing wrong. When he entered his room he was Jean lying on his bed crying.

"Jean?" he asked concerned. She looked up at him and sat up.

"Oh, Logan." She wiped the tears from her face, which were soon replaced with fresh ones. He put the beers down and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he faced her and moved some hair out of her face, he left his hand on her cheek.

"Um, I broke up with Scott." The tears were no longer falling down her face, but she looked extremely miserable. It hurt Logan to see her like this; the spark that was normally in her beautiful emerald eyes was not present.

"What?" He was surprised, he had always thought they were completely in love; maybe he had been blind to the faults in her relationship. Maybe he had been looking too hard for them.

"Yeah. It shocked me too. I've wanting to do it for a while, and tonight I just did it." She smiled weakly at him. "I think it was the right decision." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." She laughed slightly as she said it. "I guess that I just realised the magnitude of what I had done. What I have thrown away."

"So…" Logan was confused. "Do you want to get back with him?" She looked at him as if he asked a stupid question.

"No. I said I thought it was the right decision didn't I? It's just I've been with him a long time. It might take a while to adjust." He nodded at her.

She quickly tried to change the subject, she had thought about it too long.

"Is that beer I saw you bring in?" She looked over to the six-pack on the bedside table.

"Yeah. There's never any in the fridge-"

"Well it is a school."

"I know. That's why I bring it up here."

"You drink alone?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because I never have anyone to drink with." Jean looked into his eyes, he was definitely upset about this. No one likes to be alone. Even Logan, the man who once said he doesn't need anyone. He was a confusing person, but that's one of the reasons she liked to be around him- there was always something else to learn.

"Well now there is." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I haven't had beer in years."

"See what shocks me about that is the fact you have actually had beer." He raised his eyebrow at her. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Well, I never saw as a beer type of person. More like one glass of wine with dinner." She reached over him and opened a can of beer. Just to prove her point she drank as much as she could in one gulp.

"You are so going to regret that." He said as he opened his own beer.

"Why?" She tried to make it unobvious that the bitterness of the beer had surprised her.

"Because, you don't drink very often. It will get to your head quickly."

"I'll be fine Logan."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Red."

* * *

About an hour later Logan's newly bought six-pack of beer was gone. He had only had two cans. He had to hand it to Jean; she could really knock it back. Although she was now very drunk and giggling hysterically. He had always imagined her drunk, this wasn't exactly what he had pictured. But it was good- he had not heard her laughing for so long. Since Alkali Lake she had been different, he guessed the near death experience had shaken her up. When he found out about the Phoenix he started to understand- she wanted to control herself. 

"What exactly are you laughing at?" He asked amused.

"Your face!" She laughed again when he looked confused.

"What about my face?"

"You make this little twitchy face every now and gain. It's really cute." She drank what was left in her fourth beer.

"I am not cute."

"You are."

"I am not!" He tried to stop himself laughing. "I have claws, that's not cute."

"So do kittens."

"Have you ever seen a kitten with five inch metal claws?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No."

"Exactly my point."

She suddenly stopped laughing at him and became very serious.

"Thank you Logan."

"For what?" She moved closer to him.

"For making me see what mistakes I have made in my life." He looked at her confused _ok; she is suddenly making less sense._

"You want to know a secret Logan?" She giggled again a little bit.

"Go on then." She got really close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I broke up with Scott for you."

* * *

_Ok so I'm evil! I was going to add Logans reaction in this one but then I changed my mind. Chapter 5 is already in the making. If you want it, review like the wind!_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I admit it was evil to leave the last chapter where I did, but it was a good way of keeping you guys reading this story._

* * *

Chapter 5

She regretted saying it immediately _last time I'm getting drunk._ The smile had fallen from his face.

"Do you love Scott?" He was very serious, so serious it almost scared her.

"Yes."

She could now hear his thoughts; her answer had hurt him. He needed to know if she loved Scott, because he couldn't have her if she loved someone else. It wasn't fair on either of them. _Well at least I know he feels the same way_. She had asked herself for months if it was just her- was he flirting with her? Or was it in her head? Ororo had told her she was being stupid, of course he liked her it was obvious. But it wasn't to Jean; he was a complicated person. "But that isn't enough anymore."

He looked up at her. She smiled slightly at him. The amount of alcohol she had consumed stopped her noticing Scott outside the door listening to them. Logan had been so concentrated on Jean he didn't hear Scott's heart skip a beat when Jean had admitted she did love him.

"What do you mean?"

""I'm not sure. Scott is a great guy but we want different things. I want passion and power and love. He wants love too but he wants someone by his side. Passion isn't important to him, and I need it. Even more so since the Phoenix has started slipping through." She shook her head faintly, at herself. She had never opened up to anyone like this before- she hadn't even told Scott her deepest feelings, but why could she do this with Logan?

Even though she had done what she had wanted for so long, break up with Scott; she had no idea what exactly had driven her to it. Yes, she had done it for Logan. But was it about him? _What isn't there about him? _Her thoughts were contradicting each other, which made her more confused.

"Will you always love him?"

"No." She answered straight away- no need to think about it. She did love him now, but she wouldn't for much longer. It had been fading. Her love for Scott was no longer as intense at it had been just over a year ago, when Logan first arrived. She knew Scott would put two and two together, and he would blame Logan. But it wasn't his fault. Jean didn't blame him, she thanked him – Logan had shown her what she needed, what she wanted. And right now she wanted Logan.

Scott had heard enough. It hurt; she had actually said she wouldn't always love him. He loved her with all his heart. It was all Logan's fault; he was the reason she had left him. Scott was going to kill him, but of course Logan couldn't die. He had an idea. He had heard something, well a rumour, about a new development from the government concerning mutant and human welfare. He just had to leave for a few days. It then wouldn't matter if Jean wanted Logan, because Logan would no longer be around to be a problem, and then Jean would be back with Scott where, in his opinion, she belonged.

"You really mean it Red?"

"Yeah. I know it's time to move on."

"So soon after breaking up with One-eye?" he moved closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"I'm sure." She said their lips touched and they kissed each other just like they had outside the blackbird those few weeks ago. Except this time she didn't try to stop herself. She was blissfully unaware of the turmoil of the man standing on the other side of the door who was aware of what was going on.

She pulled away when she need to breathe. She smiled at him.

"We have to go slowly." She whispered as she had her forehead against his.

"I know." She kissed him again, thankful for his understanding and kindness throughout the evening. "We should get some sleep. It's late and you have classes to teach tomorrow."

"I have nothing to sleep in." she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from kissing Logan again and becoming carried away.

"There are some spare t-shirts in that drawer over there. Unless, you want to go back and get something from your room." He said as he pointed at the drawer.

"No. I don't think seeing Scott again tonight would be good for either of us." She got of the bed and got a shirt out of the drawer. "Thanks." She said as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

Logan was happy, which was saying something. He hadn't had a good life, what he remembered of it anyway and no one had trusted him. That was until he came to the institute. He was trusted and needed and it felt good. Now, Jean wanted him. Admittedly he had treated women like dirt in the past. It would not be like that with Jean. He was certain of that, she was different to every other women he had met. She was beautiful, smart and powerful – everything he wanted.

"You look deep in thought." He hadn't noticed Jean come back in. "What were you thinking about?"

"You actually."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely good." That's when he noticed how beautiful she looked in a simple shirt- it came about half way down her thigh and the colour complimented her fire red hair. "You look beautiful." He was in definite awe of her beauty.

"Stop it Logan, you're making me blush." She laughed as she got into bed. "Are you going to get changed?" She noticed he was taking of his pants and his wife-beater, leaving on his boxers. "Is that all you are wearing?" She asked in shock, she was sued to sleeping next to a man who wore pyjamas.

"Well normally I wear less, but because you insist on taking it slowly I thought I would be kind and at least wear something." He smirked at the look on her face. He climbed into bed next to her; he could sense she was slightly uncomfortable about this. "Sorry." He grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket and laid on the floor.

"Logan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you out of bed-"

"Don't fret about it Red, I understand taking it slow." He paused for a second, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. "How long is slow anyway?" She laughed quietly, aware probably everyone else on the teacher's wing was probably asleep.

"We'll see Logan. Good night."

"Night."

He turned over trying to get comfortable. Even though he was complaining he didn't really mind. Jean was giving them a chance and he would wait forever to have that chance. Jean, who was reading his mind whilst he was thinking this, was pleased he understood, plus she wasn't quite sure how long 'slow' would be.

_One week, two weeks tops._

* * *

_There you go! I enjoyed writing this chapter! And I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_Please Review._

_Love Vicky x x x x x _


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jean was in the kitchen sitting at the table. Logan slammed a mug in front of her; she jumped. He started pouring her a cup of coffee.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She moaned whilst resting her head in her hands.

"Well I did warn you. You can't handle that much beer." He smirked.

"I can." To prove his point he slammed the door of the fridge and watched her wince. "You are so cruel." She said as she rubbed her pounding head

"Here take these." He handed her some aspirin and she quickly took them with her coffee. "You know, you look hot even when you have a killer hangover." He smirked again at the look on her face.

"Shut up. I look terrible. And it's your fault I have a hangover anyway." She smiled slightly, he was complimenting her and it wasn't bothering her. She didn't have Scott's feelings to think about- not completely anyway.

"You don't look terrible. And I distinctively remember telling you after your first beer not to have anymore. But you knew best and had to have another three."

"Ok. I admit I was wrong. How come you don't have a hangover anyway?"

"Well, I had less beer than you anyway. Plus, its one of the perks of healing rapidly; I don't get any of the effects of alcohol."

"Lucky. Well I am never drinking again."

"You say that but somehow I don't believe you."

Ororo walked into the kitchen; She said her good mornings to the two other X-Men.

"Wow, Jean you look rough." She said slightly concerned.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "See I told you I look terrible." She turned to Logan and drank some of her coffee, hoping it would help her slightly.

"Where's Scott?" Ororo asked.

"In his room I guess." Jean answered.

"You guess?"

"You didn't hear last night? The shouting?" Jean was shocked she didn't know. The thought the entire school would be talking about it now. She knew it was inevitable to have talk about it to Ororo, to the Professor and most of the students, but right now she didn't have the patience for a long list of questions- questions she didn't honestly have the answers to.

"Well I heard but I didn't want to be nosey."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Logan interjected, getting a scolding look from the white-haired women. If looks could kill, and if he could die, it would have killed him

"Well… I broke up with Scott." She waited for the reaction. Ororo and Scott were close; she probably wouldn't like this.

"What? Why?" Ororo was confused, she always thought Jean was desperately in love with Scott and it would take a massive reason for her to break up with him. "I thought you two were happy."

"Just because I look happy doesn't mean I am." Jean said solemnly. Ororo went to open her mouth to ask another question, but Jean interrupted. "I don't really feel like having this conversation right now 'Ro, can we talk later?" She nodded. "Good." As Jean walked out the kitchen Logan followed her, to make sure she was ok, leaving a bewildered Ororo alone.

* * *

"Jean?" Logan shouted after her in the corridor. She stopped and turned. "Are you ok?" he tenderly touched her cheek in a comforting way.

"I'm fine." She put her hand over his and smiled weakly at him. "I'm just not looking forward to the sudden interest there will be in my life when everyone finds out."

"It will be ok. I'll be there for you." She smiled at him again, this time properly.

"Thanks Logan." She kissed him gently on the lips; thankful no one was in the corridor. "I need to get some clothes from Scott's room," she was wearing the same clothes she had worn the day before and needed to change.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll be fine." She let go of his hand and carried on up the corridor.

* * *

Jean knocked on Scott's bedroom door, not wanting to barge right in. "Scott? It's Jean. Are you in there?" She said hopefully, well aware of the fact the Jubilee and Kitty were coming up the corridor and not wanting to talk to them. Scott opened the door and looked at her blankly.

"Yes?"

"Um… I came to get my stuff- I have no clean clothes." She said nervously as she pushed some of her long hair out of her face. He moved out of the way and let her in. She saw a bag packed by the bed.

"Oh. Have you already pack my stuff then?" She was unsure of what to say to him, she had hurt him badly and didn't want to do so again.

"No. I'm going away for a few days. Out of town, I'm visiting family." She hated how awkward it was. She walked over to her wardrobe and started taking the clothes out, placing them neatly in the suitcase she had placed there telekinetically. "Out of all the people you could have left me for it had to be him didn't it." She looked up, her thoughts of packing quickly soon abandoned.

"What?"

"I head you last night Jean. Do you think I'm stupid or something? I heard you telling Logan you left me for him!" He was shouting at her.

"You were listening to my conversation? What gives you the right to-" He cut her off.

"What gives me the right? What gives you the right to leave me for that animal? We all know once he's had you he will just leave you! He's an animal." She was angry with him.

"How dare you talk about Logan in that way. He is not an animal! And he isn't like that. He really cares about me."

"And you believe him? You are more naïve than I thought you were." Scott had calmed down slightly, and Jean, was so angry with Scott she had tears running down her cheeks, and she was aware of the other X-men, including Logan standing outside.

"Yes. I believe him." Jean closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that made her feel pathetic.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. Don't come running back to me when he's had his way with you and has left you. Just like all those guys in high school. You always come back Jean, and you always will."

"Shut up!" She opened her eyes and they were completely black. She looked straight at Scott and he flew backwards towards the wall, hitting his back hard. "Would you like to go through the wall Scooter-Boy, or are you going to stop talking?" Jeans voice was different, almost demonic. Everything else in the room started to turn into dust and float around. Logan had come into the room and he saw Jean standing over a cowering Scott and knew instantly it wasn't her. It was the Phoenix.

"Jean. Jean Listen to me." The Phoenix turned to him. "You have to stop. Concentrate on something you care about. Do not let her win. All you have to do is concentrate." After a few seconds Jeans eyes went back to their normal emerald green colour. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God." She knew what had happened, she had lost control, she started to sob and Logan immediately went to her side and hugged her.

"Come on. Lets get you out of here." He started to lead her out of the room past everyone in the corridor to his room.

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm so sorry." She whimpered as they entered his room.

"It's not your fault. It's Golden-Boys fault." She held him tighter resting her head on his chest.

"I can't teach looking like this." She murmured against his chest.

"I'll cover your lesson. You just stay here."

"Are you sure, because I can get 'Ro to do it."

"I'm sure." He kissed the top of her head. "It'll be ok Jeannie."

" It isn't the first time I've lost control though, it can be so dangerous if I do."

"I can help." He whispered. "How do you think I knew what you should do? I've spent years stopping myself loosing control. And it works." _Most of the time_ he thought, thinking it was not the right time to say it out load.

"Thank you Logan. Scott has no idea about you, your one of the nicest men I've ever met." She reached up and kissed him gently.

"Thanks darling." He walked towards the door to go teach her class.

"You are by for the sexiest women I've ever met, even when you are crying." He left the room before she could reply.

_Damn _he thought as he walked towards the lab _this taking it slow is going to be harder than I thought, and I knew it wasn't going to be easy._

_

* * *

_

Sorry if this chapter sucked, I don't think I am really good with the whole drama thing. Sorry it took me ages to update, my computer went crazy during the week.

Please Review!

x x x


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Ororo knocked on Logan's door. She really wanted to know what was going on not because she was nosey, like Logan often told her she was, but because she was worried for her best friend. She had never known Jean to lose control, nor did she know Jean even had a alter ego.

"Come in 'Ro." She heard Jean saying from the other side. She walked in and was slightly shocked that Logan's room was tidy; he was a very disorganized person. "I had nothing to do so I tidied in here." Ororo wondered for a second if she had said anything out loud, but then realised Jean must have read her mind. "What do want then 'Ro?"

The weather goddess looked at her best friend. She was wearing what she guessed to be Logan's clothes, she had no make up on and her wet hair was tried loosely in a bun.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I heard you arguing with Scott."

"I think people in China heard me arguing with Scott. He's always been a bit of a drama queen. Every time he gets in a argument he likes to let everyone know he's doing it." She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I can't believe you broke up with him. I thought you loved him."

"I do." Jean said solemnly. She didn't want to be with Scott but the guilt she felt for leaving him was immense, it hurt her and she wanted it to stop.

"Then I don't understand. Why did you break up with him?" Jean looked at the pale ring of skin on her left hand where her engagement ring had been.

"It seems love isn't enough for me anymore. It sounds selfish…even to me, but my relationship with Scott didn't have any passion."

"If you really loved him then it wouldn't matter." Ororo's tone was spiteful.

"You don't understand." Jean stood up and faced the window, turning away from Ororo, not wanting to get angry knowing she could loose control of the animal locked away inside her.

"No I don't understand! But what I do understand is that Scott is a good guy. From the start of your relationship he has been kind and nothing but faithful."

"I know that. He does love me but…I guess we don't want the same things anymore."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Scott is so stepford in his ways, he wants a wife that _he_ can protect and I am more powerful than him. I can tell he resents that." Jean turned to face her best friend. Storm could see the tears building up in her eyes, she immediately felt terrible.

"Oh, Jean I'm sorry." She walked towards her friend and hugged her.

"It's ok. You are close to Scott and I understand."

"Can I ask you a question Jean?"

"Sure." Jean pulled away from her friend and looked at her.

"Did you leave Scott because of Logan?" Jean looked away again, instantly giving Ororo her answer. "I knew this would happen."

Jean sat down on the bed and Ororo sat next to her.

"You did? Because I didn't."

"Come on Jean. You two have been flirting from the first time he arrived here." Jean smiled at her.

"Technically not straight away. When we first properly met he tried to choke me." Storm looked at her strangely.

"Ok then, you have definitely thought he was good looking since he arrived."

"I think good looking is a bit of an understatement." Jean said it before she could stop herself._ Shit._

"Ha! Told you!" She laughed out loud, and Jean blushed.

"Well maybe I did think that. So what? What woman in this building hasn't? Trust me, I'm a telepath every female in this school has fantasised about him at least once."

"Yes but not everyone has left their fiancé for him have they?" Jean gave her a scolding look. "Well it's true." She said holding her hands up defensively.

"How can you do that 'Ro?"

"Do what?"

"Be so angry at me for leaving Scott one minute then joking about it the next?" Storm stood up and walked to the door of the room.

"Well," She said whilst opening the door. "Even if you didn't know you and Logan would eventually end up together I did, and in a strange way I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. You'd be good for each other. You could help him be less reckless and he could help you be less boring." She quickly left the room before Jean could retaliate.

"I am not boring!" Jean shouted whilst laughing.

* * *

Logan walked into his room to find jean sitting on his bed reading.

"Hi Logan." She said without even looking up from her book.

"Hey." He smiled at her, she had definitely calmed down since earlier. "You know, you didn't tell me Jubes was in that class." She smiled and closed her book to look up at him.

"I knew you would never go down there if you knew, so I with held the information."

"You seem happier."

"I talked to 'Ro earlier, we had a nice chat. We haven't had that kind of conversation since we were kids." She smiled sadly. "Since then its all become too serious." Logan noticed her sudden sadness.

"Hey, you have just got happy again you are not going back." He thought for a second, but blocked her out so she couldn't hear what he was thinking. "Get up and get dressed."

"What? Why?" She tried to read his mind. "Damn you. You are getting far too good at this mental blocking thing."

"I know." He smiled as he stood up. "Scooter-boys gone so you can go and get you things. I will meet you in the garage in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes? That's not enough time to get ready and get my things."

"Well you better get a move on. 10 minutes". He said as he walked out the room.

"What is that man up to?"

* * *

_I am so sorry this took so long it to put up. My internet broke (AGAIN), I went to a concert (MCR ARE THE BEST!!!) and I have so much school work right now._

_And I'm sorry its so short._

_Please Review _

_x x x_


	8. Chapter 8 Preview

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

_Ok so i haven't updated in a while, here is a small part of the next chapter- should give you the rest later on today or tomorow._

* * *

As Logan was walking down to the garage the phone started to ring.

"Brilliant. Is anyone going to get that?" The silence in the corridor answered him. "Great." He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello."

"Is Scott there?" It was a woman, who appeared to have a very short temper.

"No he isn't." He looked at his watch, Jean would be waiting for him by now.

"Well can you take a message?" The woman on the other end of the line was patronising; it irritated Logan.

"Just one second." He said back, as he got a pen and a bit of paper. "Ok go on."

"OK, can you tell that son of a bitch that if he doesn't send the cheque in the next couple of days I am going to call up his girlfriend and tell her he has a daughter!"

* * *

Dun dun dun... so sohlud i give you the rest of the chapter soon... or shall i wait another few weeks. The amount of reviews i get makes my desicion 


	9. Chapter 8 Full Chapter

Title: Inner Turmoil  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jean/Logan  
Summary: Jean wonders if the love she has left for Scott is enough to keep her relationship going. Especially with her feelings for Logan expanding everyday.  
Status of fic: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Full Chapter)

As Logan was walking down to the garage the phone started to ring.

"Brilliant. Is anyone going to get that?" The silence in the corridor answered him. "Great." He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello."

"Is Scott there?" It was a woman, who appeared to have a very short temper.

"No he isn't." He looked at his watch; Jean would be waiting for him by now.

"Well can you take a message?" The woman on the other end of the line was patronising; it irritated Logan.

"Just one second." He said back, as he got a pen and a bit of paper. "Ok go on."

"OK, can you tell that son of a bitch that if he doesn't send the cheque in the next couple of days I am going to call up his girlfriend and tell her he has a daughter!" She then hung up the phone. Logan stood there for a moment, taken aback. He knew he had to tell Jean- if she found out, and she established that he had known she would never forgive him. Then again, he thought she might not believe him, and then she would hate him. He knew he had to- but he was not looking forward to the outcome, Jean was finally becoming happier after the incident at Alkali Lake, he knew that's because of how close they now where; and ironically he was the one who had to destroy all that.

* * *

"Figures." He said out loud.

_Trust Logan to be late for something he planned, I even rushed to get ready, half my things are still in Scott's room. _Jean was staring at the place Scott's bike was, she was unsure why Scott left it –there had been times in their relationship that she suspected he cared more for his bike then he did for her.. _Things where so different this time yesterday… _The thoughts going through her head where interrupted by Logan entering the room. She turned to face him.

"Hey." She smiled properly, showing her teeth, she hadn't done that in a while; it made Logan feel happy and guilty all at once- he had to tell her. "Are you ok?" She moved towards him.

"Jeanie, there's." He stopped and looked at her, her eyes were full of concern "There something I got to tell you." She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Logan?"

"Lets do this somewhere else."

"Ok." She was concerned of what he was going to say, she followed him to the teacher lounge in complete silence, _is he going to tell me that we aren't a good idea, or that I should get back with Scott? _Her mind was reeling, he had blocked his mind so she couldn't read it, and so she didn't find out indirectly about Scott's secrets. He wanted her to hear it from him.

Jean sat down on the sofa, she heard Logan locking the door to the room, _is this what he had planned all along?_ He sat down next to her; it was the first time in a while she noticed that he was uncomfortable around her.

"What is it Logan?" She looked him in the eyes; he looked away.

"What is it you're scaring me?" He looked back up at her and took a deep breath.

"When I was on the way to the garage the phone went and I answered it. Um…" he ran his hand through his hair and stood up, he walked towards the window. "It was a woman, didn't even leave her name."

"OK…what did she want?" Jean was confused, what was he being so anxious about?

"She wanted to talk to Scott." He saw a bit of shock settle on Jeans face. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What did she want?" Her voice faltered slightly, he thought she must have a suspicion about what was going on, but she had no idea the extent of it.

"She wanted him to send a cheque." Jean furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why-" Logan cut her off, for a man that was always straight to the point he was taking a long time to say this.

"She said if he didn't send the cheque then she would call up his girlfriend and tell her about Scott's daughter." He watched all the colour draining from her face.

"Please tell me your joking." She whispered.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"What else did she say?" She put her hand to her face, still getting over what Logan had told her.

"Nothing, she hung up… didn't even leave her na-." This time Jean interrupted him.

"Emma Frost." Logan looked straight at her; in her eyes he saw tears welling up.

"What? You knew?"

"No." She shook he head, some tears fell down her face; Logan wiped thumb away with his thumb and left his hand on her cheek. "No matter how hard he tries to block his mind he still projects some times. He often thought of Emma, she used to go to school here- she left when we graduated. She was a slut." Logan's eyes widened, and he almost chuckled at Jeans language- he had never heard her say anything worse than "damn", but now was not the right time. Jean suddenly started to walk to the door; she unlocked it then walked out the room.

"Jean?" She didn't reply- Logan followed her.

They ended up in Scott's room, Logan noticed some of Jeans stuff was still around, in the middle of being packed. He watched her going through a drawer; she pulled out a diary, which had a lock on the right-hand side. She looked around for something in the drawer.

"Damn." She cursed; he then saw the lock flying of the diary.

"Whose diary is that?" Logan asked.

"Scott's."

"Scooter-boy keeps a diary, I thought that was a girl thing." He chuckled. Jean turned to him and gave him a warning look. "Sorry, not the right time." He cleared his throat.

"Yes he has a diary, I've always known where it is, but never read it because we trusted each other. But now seeing as we aren't together and I have just found out he has a child I think I need a little insight on the situation." Jean flicked through the diary, nothing really grabbing her attention, until she got to one of the last few written pages.

_June 28th _

_Its Celine's 4 birthday tomorrow, Emma wants an even bigger child maintenance cheque to get a present. It's a surprise Jean hasn't noticed the amount of money going out of our account… _

"Oh my god." Jean dropped the diary. Her hands covered her mouth; more tears flowed down her face.

"What? Logan was immediately at her side, his hands resting on her shoulders

"She's four, Scott's daughter is four." Logan wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. She started to sob, Scott had made her out to be the guilty one in this whole situation- when he had an affair, she wasn't sure if it was still going on, not only had it been an affair but he had a child.

* * *

When Jean had calmed down, they moved the rest of her stuff to Logan's room. She was sitting on the edge of his bed; he was putting her stuff away in the wardrobe.

"You know this means that he probably started having the affair a year after we got together- you have to give time for the pregnancy." Logan looked at her sympathetically and put the last piece of clothing away, she sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her, she leaned onto his shoulder. "I always told him I wanted kids- he said he didn't, that it made no sense for two mutants it have children, knowing they would most likely have a mutation."

"If he was still here I would kill him." Logan said, trying to comfort her.

"Me too." She replied, she looked up at him and smiled. She looked at him thinking for a moment before she pushed him down on to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." She laid down next to Logan on her stomach, whilst he was laying on his back so they could see each other better.

"Better now?" he asked sarcastically as he moved his hands behind his head.

"Yup." She put her elbows on the bed and put rested her chin on one of her hands. "So where were you going to take me earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Remember I had to met you in the garage… where were we going?" he propped himself up on one of his elbows, his face was now centimetres from hers.

"Not sure really. Go for a ride on Scooters bike."

"Yeah, do you have anything to do with it still being here-because I know Scott would never have left it here- especially with you around." Logan laughed. "What?"

"I took part of the engine out of the bike." He smiled at her, trying to hide more laughter, his smile was arrogant but made her weak at the knees anyway _I feel like a teenager._  
"What?" Her eyes widened- that hadn't been the answer that she had expected.

"Well I thought taking the entire engine off would have been to obvious, so I disconnected a small part- I wish I could have seen the look on his face."

"That's mean."

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

* * *

_Ok so that was interesting to write- I have already started the next chapter._

_Tune in next time for: Everyones reactions to jeans "shocking" news about Scott and will Jean and Logan become a proper couple?_

_Please review._

_x x x x _


	10. Chapter 9

Can you believe it... it's finally up!!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing... execpt Celine... she is mine.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Logan sat in the teacher's lounge trying to pass the time. The only time he taught was when there was danger room sessions- and that was only once a week. He liked the teachers lounge- it was the only place where he couldn't get annoyed by screaming teenagers, even his own bedroom had become a public place- which had been made clear that very morning when Jubilee had burst into his room to find him and Jean sleeping. Jean had been curled up against Logan with her head on his chest and her arm draped across him, his arm had been around her waist. Jubilee now had what she saw as proof to why Jean had left Scott- for Logan. When Jean and Logan woke up to the delighted screams of the teenager neither of them denied it because they both knew it was true.

"What's quite annoying about it all is that if they stay on to be X-Men they are allowed in here." He heard Jeans voice coming from the doorway. He looked up at her- she flashed him her signature smile, it always made him smiled back- no matter what.

"What?"

"You were thinking that you like it in here because it's private."

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I am a telepath- it's not impossible for me too read minds." She replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the sofa. "You're lucky- you have been able to sit in here all day away from the kids. All morning I've heard Jubes asking every person, including Bobby, 'if you where Dr Grey who would you rather have- Mr Summers or Logan?'" She sighed in what seemed to be mock despair. She then thought about Scott, which made her suddenly become more serious.

"What am I going to do Logan?" She asked sadly.

"About what?" He furrowed his brow in confusion; he had a feeling she wasn't talking about Jubilee and her antics anymore.

"Scott- when he comes back he needs to know that I know about the fact he has a child. And I also don't know if I should tell anybody."

"Don't see why you shouldn't. You don't exactly owe him anything" Logan paused a moment "except maybe a slap or something." Jean rolled her eyes at him.

"Violence is not the answer Logan."

"Never said it was- it will make you feel better though." She smiled this time.

"True." Her smile faded. "It's just I still can't believe Scott would do that to me- especially because he was constantly accusing me of sleeping with you." Logan raised his eyebrows

"If only." Jean lightly smacked him on the arm.

"I'm trying to be serious Logan- it doesn't work if you keep on being sarcastic."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" He looked at her the same way he always did when he flirted with her, she blushed and he smirked at her. Just before Jean could retaliate Ororo came in.

"Hey guys- the professor wants us."

"Don't you ever knock?" Logan asked, looking slightly irritated- which made Jean suppress a laugh, she was one of the few people that the irritated look didn't scare- most of the students think that he's going to tear them a new one when he made it

"No? Do I need to?" Ororo looked confused, she looked to Jean for help, but Jean was just smirking, and Ororo took note of how comfortable Jean seemed so close to Logan, which was new. _I'll have to mention that to her later. _"Well anyway- the professor wants as all now."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"No idea- he didn't say."

"Brilliant." Logan remarked before getting up and walking out the room before the two women, if he got there soon it should be over quicker- he tended to hate X-men meetings, they often ended with him having bullet holes in him or in fact having to drive his own claws through his body.

As Logan walked towards the professor's office he could hear him talking to someone… a woman- he didn't know who it was. When he turned into the door he saw the woman; she was blonde, he guessed some men would find her attractive (although he would not fall into this category). As Jean entered the room behind him he heard her gasp, he turned to se if she was ok- all the colour had drained from her face he started to ask her if she was ok when the professor interrupted him.

"Ah- you're here." He turned back to the mystery woman and then started talking again. "Emma- I trust you remember Jean and Ororo, this is Logan." He pointed to Logan, it seemed that's when it hit him. This was Emma, the woman who Scott had been cheating on Jean with.

"Hi Jean." Emma said sweetly, Jean and Logan could both sense the bitterness behind it- no one else could, but then again no one else knew that Scott was the father of the little girl next to Emma.

"How rude of me," Emma said happily, "this is Celine- my daughter."

"She's so cute." Ororo said excitedly, she'd always loved children. Although Jean couldn't disagree with her, she really was a beautiful little girl, he fair hair framed her small face very well. The only thing that disturbed Jean was the girls eyes- they were a beautiful blue colour. They didn't match Emma eyes, which made it clear she had inherited her eyes from her father. She had Scott's eyes. It disturbed Jean that the first time she had seen Scott's eyes were through his daughter, his daughter that was not hers. She'd always wanted children with him- now she was pleased that she hadn't.

_**

* * *

**_

The tension in the room was unbearable, Ororo didn't really know why there was tension. When they were students at the mansion they all got along fine. She looked at Jean and Logan, Jean had a mixture of shock and anger across her face and Logan just looked angry. There was something going on that she didn't know about and that was unusual.

"So, what brings you here Emma?" She tried to break the unbearable silence in the room.

"Celine's father isn't paying child support- I needed a place to stay." She looked complacent, which once again confused Ororo- surely that wasn't something to be smug about. Emma looked at Jean and smirked, then continued talking "I thought coming back here was the best bet."

"Excuse me." Jean said quietly. "I have to go check on something in the lab… sorry." The excuse was poor and easily transparent- everyone knew something was wrong. Ororo saw Logan follow her out the room without saying a word.

_**

* * *

**_

Jean didn't go to the lab. Instead she walked straight to Logan's room and sat on the bed, Logan sat next to her, he was unsure of what to do- her face was unreadable. He didn't know if she wanted him there or wanted to be alone. As if she had sensed his troubles she leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her- only then did she speak

"Why is she here?" She asked softly. "To make me look like an idiot in front of everyone? I mean when everyone finds out they are all going to be asking me how I didn't know, how come I hadn't figured it out? Why didn't I know Logan- I'm a bloody telepath!" She was angry with herself as much as Emma and Scott, angry that she hadn't figured it out and had wasted years of her life convinced Scott was a the good guy.

"Don't get angry with yourself Jean- it's not your fault."

"I'm angry because I have wasted year of my life with Scott- if I had known or figured it out- I would have been able to move on years ago." She sighed and leaned deeper into Logan's shoulder; shoe brought her legs up onto the bed so she could curl up to Logan's side. "I just don't want everyone laughing at me." She said softly.

"They won't laugh at you, and if they do they'll have me to answer to." Jean smiled and looked up to him. "Everyone's going to find out Jean, they are more likely to be angry at Cyke than laughing at you."

"I guess." She sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them just enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't we be getting back downstairs."

"Probably."

"So are we going to?" Jean shook her head.

"No- I want to stay like this for a bit longer." Logan smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too red, me too."

**

* * *

**

Jean sat in the kitchen with a cup of cold tea held firmly in her hands, she had been too busy thinking of the up and coming revelation she had to break to everyone to drink the tea, no matter what Logan said to her a little bit of her was still worried about it.

"Jean?" Jean jumped to the sound of Ororo's voice.

"Hey 'Ro." She said quietly. Ororo sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"Is everything alright Jean, you seem distant." She was concerned for her friend, she hadn't completely been herself since Alkali Lake, and her leaving Scott for Logan was out of character.

Jean couldn't lie. "No, no everything's definitely not alright."

"What's wrong? Did Logan do something?" Ororo asked concerned.

"No! Logan didn't do anything wrong, in fact he's the one who's helping me though this." She looked down at her cup, _just tell her straight out, no hesitations.  
_"Well what is it?"

"You know Emma's child Celine?" Jean asked, she looked at Storm who nodded her head in confusion, wondering what the little girl had to do with this.

"Scoot is her father." She looked at Ororo, her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Jean nodded to confirm what she had said.

"Yeah- I couldn't believe it either. He spends months accusing me of sleeping with Logan and telling me I shouldn't spend time with him and all along he knew he had a daughter through an affair."

"Bastard." 'Ro said still in shock.

"I know."

"I take it Logan knows."

"Yeah- he's been helping me with it."

"How does she have the nerve to come here?" Ororo asked in disgust.

"Because she only cares about herself." Jean answered. "Don't tell anyone yet 'Ro- I want to come to terms with it all out first before everyone finds out."

"Sure thing." The two women then carried on with conversation, unaware that Jubilee had been standing outside the kitchen, and had heard everything.

**

* * *

**

Later that Evening Jean walked up to Logan's room, she hadn't seen him since they had found out about Emma's return and guessed he would be there. Logan wasn't the type of person Jean saw herself being with when she had been younger, she had definitely not seen Logan as the person who would make her want to leave Scott, the 'perfect' man. It hurt that Scott had done that to her, had a child with another woman, but she imagined if Logan did that to her it would hurt a lot more and if she was honest with herself more likely to happen. Logan was not the kind of man who settled down, who stuck around when things got hard- well that's what she thought when he first arrived.

He had proved her wrong, he had saved them all from being hurt or killed time and time again. When they had returned from Alkali Lake Scott had shouted at her for doing something so stupid and it had turned into an argument, he didn't understand her reasoning that she was saving them all. At the time she had gone to Logan, hoping he would understand, he just held her as she cried. Logan was very complicated- but that's why she loved spending time with him- there was always something new to learn.

She had thought a lot about their relationship over the past few days. She had told Logan she wanted to take it slow, Jean had never been the person to rush into a decision, and she had never fallen head over heels for anyone before. That was before Logan had turned up. He had completely turned her life around; he was not afraid of anything, or worried what everyone thought of him. She wished she were like that- the idea of the Phoenix was scary enough for her, she was the Phoenix and she knew sometime soon she would have to face that.

She walked into Logan's room; he was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Red." He sat up on the bed and just stared at her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, talked to 'Ro. It's good to talk about it." She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "The only thing I haven't got figured out is what I'm going to do when he gets back home."

"I still think you should hit him." She hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey, I said hit him not me."

She smiled, "Well if you behave it won't happen again." He raised his eyebrow at her, a look that always made her melt inside. Jean suddenly looked at him intensely. They were so close; it was weird to her how comfortable she was with this. Her heart started racing… maybe this was it. The point where she made a decision that would change her life forever, or maybe she was taking it too seriously.

"Jeannie, are you ok?" Her answer was to lean forward and kiss him firmly on the lips. The passion between them grew quickly; it was Logan to pull away. Jean looked at him confused _doesn't he want this? _

"Are you sure Jean, I mean you said you wanted to take it slowly?" His voice was husky; Jean didn't say a thing. She leaned forward to kiss him again and hoped it was the answer he needed. She had decided taking it slowly wasn't what she wanted. As their clothes started to become discarded garments on the floor she was no longer able to think.

**

* * *

**

"Kitty you will not believe it!" Jubilee ran into the dorm room shouting excitedly.

"What?" Kitty smiled, she always loved a piece of gossip. Rouge, who was sitting on her bed reading rolled her eyes, _those two will never change. _

"Well you know that Emma woman's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Cyclops is her dad!!!" Jubilee looked like she was going to burst. Kitty's mouth dropped open.

"No way."

"Yes way, I just heard Dr Grey telling Storm." This new detail caught Rouges attention.

"You eavesdropped on their conversation?" She put down her book. "Don't be such a drag, and I didn't mean to- I went to get a drink and heard them talking."

"I can't believe Cyclops would do that." Kitty said thoughtfully.

"Me neither." Rouge said, the other two teenagers gave her a look. "What I'm not allowed to join in?"

**

* * *

**

Ororo sat in the kitchen still reeling slightly from the news that Jean had given her. It wasn't something she or anyone would expect; Scott had been cheating on Jean. As if it had been timed Emma walked into the kitchen. She didn't even look at Ororo.

"You have some nerve." She said to Emma.

"Excuse me?" Emma turned to her, with a confused look on her face.

"Jean would never say anything to you, she's not like that, but I am." Ororo stood up from her place at the table. "People are starting to hear about your and Scott's affair and when it gets around you won't have many fans here."

"I just need a place to stay, that's all." Emma said innocently.

"I highly doubt any amount of money that Scott has been giving you to keep quiet is anywhere near enough to keep a house. So you have come here out of choice."

"I forgot how intelligent you are Ororo." Emma said callously. "OK, maybe you are right. I came here to knock some sense into little Jean Grey- but it looks like someone already did. That man she was with, what's his name?"

"His name is Logan. And you are very much mistaken if you think you can make him leave Jean- Logan has finally got a chance with her, even he's not stupid enough to blow it." Emma gave her a confused look. "I may not be a telepath like you Emma- but I know what you are like: if you like someone you will stop at nothing to get your way." She left the room, leaving Emma standing alone in the kitchen wondering how she could make the whole situation work to her advantage.

* * *

Logan looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and smiled to himself. Jean was curled up to him, her head on his chest with one of her arms draped over him. He kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

_So I hope that was worth the long wait...I get my exam results next week, I'm starting to get a bit nervous. Heres an equation for you:_

_Good results Money + money from my accont Shiny new Laptop more time on computer (because i'll have my own) _ more updates.

So basiclly I'll be good in future and update more often :D.

Please Review.

x x x x


End file.
